


沉沦【蛇兔】

by sento



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sento/pseuds/sento
Summary: evolt×sento kiryu
Relationships: Evolt/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 4





	沉沦【蛇兔】

**Author's Note:**

> evolt×sento kiryu

桐生战兔像往常一样坐在实验室的床上，神色平静，看起来一切都和以前一样，  
“这不是很好吗，战兔，”皮鞋跟有节奏的打着地板，楼梯转角出现一个熟悉的身影，  
战兔的瞳孔颤了一下  
是evolto，  
“为什么把我困在这里”战兔冷不丁地发问，他向来看不透evolto的想法，更不明白他为什么把所以人都消除了记忆唯独困住了自己，  
“本来我只是想毁灭地球的，”evolto两步跨到床边，伸手抚摸战兔有些发红的眼尾，“但是我突然对你有了兴趣，怎么样，现在只有你能救这个世界哦小兔子”  
“要我怎么做，”战兔捏紧了被单，“让我陪你战斗直到死掉？”声音很坚定，大概为了拯救世界什么都愿意做，  
evolto自然不会这样做，战兔赋予了他人类的感情，这些感情大部分都是对战兔的，是对战兔占占有欲，也有对战兔朋友们的嫉妒，evolto 喜爱占有，他想要战兔乖乖的依靠他，只依靠他一个人。  
“你不需要做什么，但是要听话，”evolto像蛇盯着猎物一般看着小兔子的眼睛，“反正跑也跑不掉”  
“我一定会亲手消灭你”战兔手里攥着破存的build变身器，“一定会救出大家”  
evolto并不在意，勾起唇角笑笑就离开了实验室  
看着纳西塔的大门说出来战兔的口头禅，  
“那么开始实验吧！小兔子”  
evolto最开始去见战兔的次数很多，每天都会给战兔送食物和水，战兔不吃的时候还会被威胁，  
“小兔子过劳死掉我就会毁灭地球哦”带着笑意的把战兔脱离研究台  
在一次次的攻击evolto失败后，战兔变得有些焦躁，他在担心大家，也担心自己无法拯救地球，  
evolto当然察觉到了，这在他的计划之内。  
那就让他出去看看好了，evolto想，他会放弃的，  
于是小兔子逃出来了，战兔冲破咖啡店的大门，来到街上，外面很安静，一个人都没有，战兔这才发现外面是午夜，星星很亮，  
他想去找龙我，飞快的奔跑让他在半路上撞到一个人，“抱歉”战兔一向礼貌，一边抬头一边道歉  
是龙我，他和香澄一起，  
“龙我！我逃出来了，我会从evolto手中救出你们”战兔激动的抓住龙我的手，  
对方似乎意料之外的冷静，扒开他的手，“我们已经放弃你了”听起来有些成熟的话从龙我嘴里吐出，“evolto竟然让你跑出来了吗，战兔”  
“龙我，你还记得我？”战兔的笑容凝固在脸上，眼里透出慌乱，“你在说什么”  
“evolto复活了大家，前提是让所有人忘记你原来的事，市民们当然答应了，被改变记忆，你现在在市民心里，不过是令人唾弃的背叛者”龙我的语气很冷漠，“我无法失去香澄，evolto命令我留下记忆，”  
“怎么会，”战兔像上次杀了人一样崩溃的坐在地上，这次的伤害或许更大，龙我已经离开了，影子在渐渐散去，天上的云掩住了星星，像战兔失神的眼一样笼罩着灰色，战兔好像听到心里有什么东西碎掉了，  
“小兔子在这里啊，”早就在看戏的evolto走近，“让我找了好久”路灯下的 evolto穿着西装，一副正人君子的样子，  
战兔没有害怕，也没有迎战的想法，他所拯救的人们背叛了他，他并不是大家的英雄，  
“回去吧，”战兔搂住evolto 的胳膊，“带我回去”  
evolto什么都没说，抱起战兔回去，战兔也什么都没说，把头埋在evolto怀里没有抬起，  
后来战兔没有再研究过腰带，每天按时吃掉evolto送来的食物，因为无聊他每天都在等着evolto的出现，  
那么是时候让你沉沦了，小兔子  
evolto出现的次数开始减少了，战兔感到焦躁，他害怕被evolto抛弃，  
终于，在时隔很久后evolto出现在楼梯转角，战兔几乎没有思索就冲上去抱住evolto，与其说抱住不如说抓住，他的手指还在颤抖，  
“已经厌倦了吗，”战兔的声音带着示弱，“我会听话的，别抛弃我， 求求你 ”声音越来越小，已经染上了哭腔，整个人都埋在他怀里，  
“那么要听话哦”evolto平静的拍拍战兔的背  
已经成功一半了，他心想，  
后来战兔变的更加像个宠物，他每天都在想着evolto，心里好像只有evolto了  
evolto让他做什么他都不会拒绝，有时让他坐在自己怀里，有时会搂住他来一个近乎窒息的吻，有时候会用手帮战兔解决生理需求，战兔的字典里像是失去了拒绝这个词，他百分百服从evolto，  
日子按计划进行着，evolto想，那么是时候了，小兔子，  
实验室没有开灯，战兔享受着来自evolto的亲吻，小小的床因为碰撞发出咯吱咯吱的声音，战兔艰难的呼吸着，空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息，  
“evolto，占有我吧”意料之外，战兔说出这句话，“我想成为你的东西”战兔的脸上带着羞涩的绯红，眼睛里有兴奋的光，  
“你真是充满惊喜啊，战兔”evolto褪下战兔的衣服，将他按在床板上，战兔搂住他的脖子索取亲吻，呼吸困难使他的眼睛有些聚不上焦，他的双腿主动缠上了evolto的腰，  
下一篇上车


End file.
